


Sunshine

by shicchaan



Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/pseuds/shicchaan
Summary: A small snippet of their date.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: oisuga drabble collection ; threadfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Sunshine

The sun is shining brightly together with the wind who's making the leaves of the park's tree sway giving Oikawa a vision of his perfect day. 

"The weather is so good today, right?"

Oikawa turns to the person who spoke. Koushi looks beautiful under the rays of the sun and the wind who's blowing his silver hair beautifully.

It sounds like he didn't even need Tooru's opinion to confirm his question because his eyes are closed and a serene smile linger on his lips, obviously enjoying the perfect weather.

Even though Tooru felt his heart beat faster upon staring on Koushi's figure for a minute, he didn't miss this chance to take his camera and take a picture of this beautiful scenario in front of his eyes.

Yes. The weather is perfect but nothing's more perfect than to be with his own husband on this perfect day.


End file.
